Annalin's Story
by Professor Soul
Summary: Sequel to Soul's Confession. Annalin tells the story of what it's like growing up as an Evan's kid. From living at home with a 12 year old brother who sits in his room playing video games, to falling for a boy she's known her entire life. NEW CHAPTER IS BEING WORKED ON :)
1. Chapter 1

"MOM!" I yelled from my room.

"What honey?" came the gentle voice of my mom.

"Can I hang out with Ace for a few hours?"

"Is everything done that needs to be done?"

"Yes mom."

"Be back in time for dinner."

"Okay, thanks Mom!"

I leapt off my bed, slid my shoes on, and bounded down the stairs. Ace is Kid and Liz's kid. I've known him for essentially my whole life. He's pretty cool, he's nothing like his mom though. He loves symmetry and all the other stuff his dad likes, aside from falling flat on his face when he notices something that is asymmetrical. I'm older than him by a little over a year and a half. And he's kind of hot, if you ask me.

"Hey dad, is it cool if I take your bike?" I asked as I waltzed into the kitchen.

"Uhh, no," he repiled. "And last I checked, missy, you haven't been taught how to drive one of those things yet.

"Ugh, dad. You seem to forget that mom also knows how to drive those things and ha-"

"No means no Annalin Rose."

I stiffened. He never calls me Annalin Rose unless he's angered or closing a subject of conversation that's he's had enough of. After I let out a groan, I swipped the keys to the lambourghini off the counter and walked to the garage, cursing my dad under my breath. I heard my mom coming down the stairs as I opened the garage door and almost slammed the button to open it. She's taught me almost everything I need to know about being a meister as soon as she saw me throwing knives and other dangerous things at a piece of foam in my room. My dad, well, we're not sure if I'm also a weapon so he hasn't taught me much about it.

"He's so over protective of me," I mumbled as I drove to Ace's place. "Im not a baby anymore. I'm 16 and have become pretty lethal with throwing knives and other sharp objects over the past year and a half, so he has no legitamit reason to not let me do things I want to do."

I ranted to myself the entire drive, stopping only when I decided I needed to turn on music to help calm me down. I popped a My Chemical Romance CD into the player and blasted it, not caring if it earned me irritated looks from people. I'm an Evans and my last name holds such a large amount of respect that I can do whatever I want as long as it doesn't tarnish it's reputation.

Walking up to the door of Ace's house sent a mix of emotions through my body. From eagerness to nervousness. I didn't know why I felt the way I did, even after having done this a billion other times in the past without a problem.

Ding dong! Dead dong!

I heard the sound of the door bell as it reverberated inside the mansion. I felt my hands go cold when I could faintly hear approaching foot steps on the other side of the door. Seconds later, the lock clicked and the door opened, leaving me stuned as I realized who was holding the door open for me.

"Hey, Annalin," came Ace's gentle voice, taking me out of my stuned state. "C'mon in. Father and mother are in the dinning hall, talking about adult things that bore me."

"H-hi, Ace," I stammered as heat rushed to my face, painting it a light shade of red.

XXX

(Soul's POV)

After Annalin left I walked over to Maka, pulling her into a hug as I let a small sigh escape my lips. She looked up at me and gave a small, sweet smile before she kissed me lightly.

"Babe, because you're so sweet and loving, could you go check on Jason please?" she begged.

I rolled my eyes, giving a sigh as I reluctantly let go of her to go check on the 12 year old. He's the exact opposite of his 16 year old sister. Infact, he has no interrest in finding out if he's a meister, weapon, or neither. Rather, he preferes to sit in his room and play video games.

"Jace?" I asked as I approached his room. "What are you doing bud?"

"Dad, why do you check on me? I'm 12, not 5. Like really, it's getting a bit annoying," he replied.

"You know, you're not the only one who doesn't enjoy this? It's your mother that keeps insisting we check on you and I only comply to avoid conflict."

He huffed and burried his nose in his video games.

XXX

Ace and I had gone upstairs to his room where we both flopped down on top of his bed. His room smelled a bit too warm and sweet for it belonging to a boy, but it was better than smelling that stuff that my dad wears. I don't know how my mom likes that smell, but love does things to your head.

"So Ann, what brings you here?" he asked as he rolled over so he could see my face.

"Oh, y'know, wanting to get away from the walls of my house and just talk about stuff with someone my age," I sighed.

"What kind of stuff?"

Now it was my turn to roll over onto my side to see his face. "Umm, I dunno. Crushes, life, family, school."

"Oh."

He shifted his body closer to me, his golden eyes never leaving my face. In the dim lighting of his room, I could faintly make out a light pink shade on his almost porcelain skin. Without thinking, I sat up and laid his head in my lap so he was looking up at me and I down at him, allowing me to take in his breath taking features that gave him the look of a normal person with the beauty of being a reapers kid.

"Well, how about we start with crushes, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. You first," I replied.

"Well, there's this one girl I've known for a while, basically my entire life. She has an amazing smile. Umm...her eyes sparkle in any light setting. She's perfect in every way imaginable. I've liked her for the past 2 years, actually more like 3 but I didn't know it at that time. Her hair is never actually in any style because it takes her forever to brush it out and make it look decent. And she has this personality that just cannot be found anywhere else on the planet."

"What's her name?"

"I call her a lot of names, mostly odd ball and bookworm."

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I realized he was talking about me. All these years of me oogling over him silently when we would hang out at the park or mall, and I never realized he did the same.

I sighed. "Okay, my turn." I took in a long breath, trying to keep my cool. "Umm, well, the guy I like has a very unique way if viewing the world. He isn't afraid to talk to me when he sees me throwing knives at a target. There's this certain element in his style of dressing that just draws me closer to him. His eyes are like none I've ever seen. And I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember."

Now it was his turn to blush. Sixteen years of knowing eachother and hoping the other felt the same towards them. Sixteen years of being goof balls and doing things that couples normally do and not even knowing it. Sixteen years of...love and pure joy.

"Ace," I began as tears filled my eyes.

"Annalin, I..." he whispered.

"I know."

I wiped a tear from his cheek and brushed his silvery hair out of his face, his 2 stripes becoming a gumble of blonde. One of his hands reached up to my face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear and rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Annalin Rose Evans, is her name," he said. "And she is the girl I've loved for 3 years."

"And Ace Brandon Death is the name of the boy I've loved for as long as I can remember," I said as my smile became loud and clear in my voice.

"Come here you."

I squealed as I felt him gentlely place his lips on mine. It was my first kiss, so I felt a bit awkward not knowing what to do. I felt my eyes flutter closed and my hands found their place tangled in his hair. He broke it only to take a breath and sit up and put me in his lap. I crashed my lips onto his as I became more and more figity by the second. He gasped when he felt my hands travel down from his hair to his shoulders and then to his chest.

"Annalin, don't be getting frisky now," he cooed breaking the kiss.

"Sorry, it's just you're so...so attractive and perfect it's hard not to," I half whispered.

He nuzzled his face into my neck and gently kissed it before pulling me into one of the best hugs ever.

"I love you," he muttered against my skin.

"I love you too," I muttered as I pulled myself closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace and I sat on his bed, gazing dreamily at each other as if the whole world had ended and we were the only ones who survived. The silence was welcomed by both of us, it wasn't awkward at all. His breathing was uneven at best because, I assume, I was his first kiss. He was so warm and comfortable, I didn't want to leave his side, but I knew I had to be back in time for dinner.

"Hey, would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd love to, but my mom wants me home for dinner," I quietly replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence. It became quiet again and I could feel him tightening his arms around me. We both hated saying good bye to each other, even when we were kids we hated them. But this good bye was...different. There was a tenderness to it and something else I couldn't put my finger on. But I kind of liked it, not knowing the other feeling in it.

Zzz zzz zzz z-

"Hello?"

Hey sweetheart, it's dad.

"Oh, hey dad. What's up?"

Your mom and I are going out for dinner. Your brother is at home, so we'll need you to be home now.

"Ugh, fine."

Thank you Annalin.

"Yeah."

Love you.

"Love you too, dad."

I hung up, groaning as I tossed it on the bed beside me. I slid out of Ace's arms, reluctantly as ever, and grabbed the car keys.

"You're leaving?" Asked Ace as he handed me my phone.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Parents are going out for dinner and my brother is home alone."

"Oh. Maybe I can go with you."

"No, I'd rather not get yelled at and never be able to see you again."

He fell silent and hugged me from behind, letting me know that he understood why I had to say no. It felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest, leaving me to suffer. I walked out of his room after lightly kissing his cheek and went to the front door, letting myself out without another word. I felt empty without Ace.

The drive home I listened to music of some sort without enthusiasm. My world had been crushed and all hopes destroyed because I had to watch my brother. Yuck. He's 12, almost 13, and is capable of taking care of himself. It's not like he doesn't know how to cook, and even if he didn't know how he still knows how to use a microwave. I swear sometimes he says things just to cut my hang out time with Ace and my other friends short.

"I'm home loser!" I called into the quiet house known as my home.

"Hi Annie!" Replied my brother.

"Don't call me Annie! You know I hate that nickname!" I grumbled as I stormed up stairs to my room.

"Sorry sis."

I slammed my door shut, dead bolting it so no one could come in uninvited. My blank walls stared at me with menacing eyes and a gapping mouth that was ready to consume me whole. I slammed a pillow over my face and screamed as loud as I could, not caring if my brother could hear me. Jason was different. I could tell he had some kind of ability due to my soul perception that I recently gained as a meister, but couldn't pick out any major details that told me what exactly he was.

"Ugh, why?! Why is my life so difficult?! It's been ruined!" I screamed into my pillow.

Nothing had been going right for me the past few days since I started school at the DWMA. I miss my old friends from home, my old room, and my best friend Holly. She was really chill and laid back. Not very out going, but could carry on a conversation if it was about something she was passionate about, like music and Viking stuff.

I sat up on my bed, swiping my phone from my night stand, and text my mom asking if Ace could come over for dinner. The conversation went like this:

Me: Mom, can Ace come over for dinner? His parents are talking about boring stuff and he doesn't want to be around them when they do.

Mom: Is it only for dinner? I don't want to find out that the two of you did something that doesn't follow the rules.

Me: Yes mom, just for dinner...and maybe a movie.

Mom: Okay, that's fine. Dinner and a movie, nothing more.

Me: Yay! Thanks mom!

Mom: You're welcome sweetheart.

XXX

After dinner, I sat down on the couch curled up in a blanket with Ace and flicked on Netflix. I scrolled through the list of movies and eventually found one that was your typical boy meets girl kind. Jason had gone up to his room to play his video games because he didn't want to see Ace and I getting all cuddlie and cute. Judging by his eyes, he knew what Ace and now were.

"...lin."

Pandas are fluffy.

"Annalin."

"Huh? What? I'm awake," I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Honey, you fell asleep halfway through the movie," replied Ace as he kissed my forehead.

"Oh. Oops. Was the movie good though?"

"It was okay. It would have been better if you stayed awake."

Blush flooded to my cheeks, coloring them a bright shade of red. He patted my head and snuck a quick peck on my lips before he got up and headed for the kitchen. I didn't move from where I was because I was comfortable and concentrating on losing the red coloration that had swept over my cheeks. Ace was sweet and a total softy. Whenever someone ends up injured or is feeling like crap he's always there to help them out. I guess that's why I fell for him, beside his good looks and charming smile and laugh. He had me melting when I first met him. After a bit, he strode back into the living room and sat down next to me with a midsize box in his hands. I was fiddling with a piece of hair that was in my face.

"Hey," he gently said. "Uhh, my dad gave this to me when I was little and said that I'll know what to do with it when the time is right. And I feel that this is the right time."

"Ace? Are you sure it's the right time?" I asked uncertain as to what he meant by 'the right time.'

"Yeah, I've never been more sure than I am right now...aside form when I finally accepted my true feelings toward you."

"Okay."

He untied the bow that held it together and opened it, reaching in and grabbing something that looked too small for the box judging by the fist that covered the object. I saw a faint shade of gold flicker in the light before he enclosed it in both of his hands.

He sighed. "Okay. My dad said that this thing has been in the family for 10 generations and has been pasted down from boy to boy in hopes that they would know what to do with it. But none of the boys knew what it was for, let alone what it meant, until now. My dad said that he held onto it for years before he met my mom and married her. He never used it for what it was meant to be used as so he told me to do exactly that."

"Ace? What are you leading up to? We've only just started dating, we can't possibly get engaged just yet."

He looked up at me with his golden eyes and a small smile on his lips. I had seen that smile all too often when we were kids and always knew what it meant. He was a mischevious boy when we were younger, and my mom didn't like that I always wanted to hang out with him and not the little girl that lived down the street from us. To be honest, the little girl was annoying and only wanted to do girly things and refused to even get her hands a little dirty.

"A-Ace..." I stammered.

"Annalin," he said, my name rolling off his tongue. "You're the one thing that means the world to me. You're my best friend and, well, my girlfriend. But," he paused and sat up pin straight. "most of all you're the one thing in my life I never want to leave my side."

"Ace, I told you already it's too soon to become engaged. I mean I'd love to marry you one day, but we can't just prance up to our parents and say oh by the way we're engaged now."

"I know, and I totally understand you. But this, this...thing isn't an engagement ring." He unfurled his fingers from around the object and revieled a type of rung that did t resemble an engagement ring. "It's actually a promise ring. To tell you the truth, it didn't fit and of my ancestors fingers, that is of the ladies. And I have this feeling that it will it yours. I just nee-"

"Try it. See if it fits. And if it does then you can finish your story."

He nodded his head and slipped the ring on my finger. It was a little loose but it looked pretty good on my hand, in fact I liked looking at my hand and seeing a ring on it. I could feel blush sweeping over my cheeks as I looked up at Ace with shock and awe written on my face and swimming in my eyes. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he realized that it had slid onto my finger with ease.

"Uhh, I-I need to tell my dad," he stammered.

"No," I gently said, bringing my hand up to carress his cheek. "Let's keep it a secret as long as possible, and if your dad asks where it is just tell him that you hid it in my house for me to find with a note explaining it."

"Okay. But as I was saying that ring didn't fit any of my ancestors fingers. It is said that they married their lover but it ended in a divorce because the ring caused fights to occur. So it has been said that the lady who's finger it fits, yours in this case, shall marry the love of her life and be blessed with good graces and nothing but joy and happiness throughout her entire marriage."

"Haha. Well, I don't think that that'll be a problem. After all, our souls seem to resonante rather well. Maybe we should become partners."

"Umm, I'd usually say yes without hesitation, but I have one thing to tell you before I give you my answer."

"Go on."

"I love you, Annalin Rose Evans."

"And I love you too, Ace Brandon Death."

I placed my head on his legs and smiled up at him.

"So.." I asked.

"What?" he replied.

"What's your answer to becoming partners?"

"Oh, haha, I'm retarded. Yes. My answer is yes."

"You're not retarded. Your just special."

"Only to you though."

I giggled softly before I felt his lips meet with mine, bringing me into a gentle kiss. I really was in love with him. My only fear now was finding out he had to leave me for a long time like my dad did to my mom before they started dating. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sad. I lost my original writing of this chapter a few weeks ago and had to restart it. *cries* Anyway, hope you enjoy this much over due new chapter.**

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself sprawled on the floor of my living room with a blanket wrapped around one of my legs. Popcorn was on the floor, soda cans were sitting on the table, and a few empty bags of candy were strewn on the floor. I groaned as I took in the mess Ace and I had left the night before knowing that I would have to clean it up when I got up the next morning. I lifted my left hand and saw that the ring Ace gave me was still there and and very much real. It gleamed in the mid-morning light that shone through the window.

After I tore my eyes away from the thing, I grabbed my phone and checked the time. I nearly screamed as I noticed that I had 30 minutes before my parents came home from their morning run and gym routine to get the place to look at little decent.

"Well, it's time to clean this shit up I guess," I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

The popcorn on the floor and the soda cans on the table were the first things taken care of. I threw the blanket in my room to take are of later and pushed the furniture back to its proper places. I took one last look at the place before I started for the stairs and that's when it hit me. The warm, sweet smell of Ace was still lingering in the house. I resulted in the last minute decision of air freshener to mask the smell.

Click

The door opened and my parents walked in. I quickly and silently darted upstairs to my room before they had closed the door behind them.

I slipped under my covers and gripped my favorite pillow that I've had for years. It's a kishin soul pillow that I got when I was little. Actually, my parents bought for me at a fair we went to. I was probably around the age of 3 and wouldn't stop crying about how much I didn't want to be there. I whined so much that they eventually had to take me to a small kiosk and buy me something so I would shut up. I don't know why, but it caught my eye immediately and I pointed and repeatedly said "I want that!" as I pointed at it. I guess I liked it so much because it has this soft orange color around the soul that kind of mimics the glow of an actual soul.

"Annalin?" called my mom.

I let out a low groan in response.

"Ann, it's time to get up. It's almost 9:30 and you have school at 11."

I gave my pillow one last, tight squeeze before I got up and made myself look somewhat decent. I had recently gotten into the thing where I don't care what I wear as long as it kind of looks good and my hair isn't crazy. It's nice, but gets really annoying when ever I see Ace at school and I look like I just rolled out of bed, threw on clothes, and brushed my hair.

"Oh, and Ann, Ace said he'd come by to pick you up for school before he left this morning. So you might want to hurry a little bit," called my mom.

"Okay," I replied, a little bothered that I now had to choose clothes that actually looked cute.

I didn't recall Ace having told me that he would come by and pick me up last night. But my mind naturally decided that he had told my mom not to tell me that he was going to stop by and pick me up before he left. Oh mom, why can't you just let him surprise me for once in your life. She was the smartest in her class when she was at Shibusen, with my dad near the bottom of it. She's told me about all her adventures and how she finally managed to make my dad into a death scythe for Shinigami Sama. She even thought it was necessary to tell me about how dad asked her out and then how he proposed to her a year or so later. Like, mom thanks but no thanks because I really didn't want to know that kind of stuff.

"Babe?" I heard Ace's voice as he walked up the stairs.

"What's up?" I asked, not thinking of using a nickname that I had come up with for him.

"Just here to pick you up for school."

I smiled as I realized he was standing behind me as I smoothed out my skirt and tucked my shirt in. I looked at myself in the mirror that had found it's home on the back of my door before I turned around and felt myself begin to blush madly.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I hummed.

XXX

We got to school 30 minutes before school actually started. It was nice because hardly anyone was around.

He gave me a full tour of the place even though I had told him a million times I already knew the whole place by heart because of my parets having taken me with them when ever they were called to go on a mission. I vaguely remember sitting in the death room as Spirit whined over my mom not having time to spend with him. The man is lame beyond belief if you ask me. After a bit of walking and me acting like I didn't know the place, we went out to one of the balcanies and sat on the wall, over looking Death City.

"So tell me, Ann, why is it that you chose me to be your partner and not some guy who would be drooling over you and sending you fan mail?" he questioned after a while.

"Well, uhhh. I don't know. It could be because of a number of things. But I think the real reason I chose you is because you've always been there for me when ever I needed help," I replied as I looked out at Death City.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh."

He wrapped his arm around my waist as he kissed my temple. I was lucky to have stollen his heart because I've begun to notice the amount of girls that crowd around him when he's walking down the hall with his eyes clearly locked on mine. But now it's more entertaining than annoying to watch them drool over him and then suddenly have zero interest in him when they find out he's dating Shinigami Sama's favorite partnership's child. Mom and Dad are truely two people who just, I don't know, had instant chemistry with each other or something.


	4. Chapter 4

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON!" yelled our party guests.

It was Jason's birthday today, August 10. He finally turned 13 and recently discovered the complicated world of dating. His girlfriend is Uncle Star and Aunt Tsubaki's youngest who is his age, just a few months younger than him. They're always touching eachother and making stupid faces and acting cute. It's gross and makes me want to puke.

Ace and I sat on the couch across from Jason and his girlfriend, half paying attention to what was going on in the room. We were occupied by trying not to squirm when they got all touchy and mushy. I mean Ace and I are touchy and mushy, but those two are on a different level.

"Hey, Annie!" yelled my brother.

I growled at the stupid nickname he gave me, "What do you want?"

"Can you take me and Takumi to the arcade down the road?"

"Why should I? After all you called me Annie knowing I don't like that name."

"Annalin Rose Evans!" snapped my parents.

"What? He knows I hate that name, yet he insists on calling me by that sickening name!"

My parents glared at me, making me cringe and sink into the couch. They knew I was a stubborn girl, but insisted that I learn how to comply with requests by people. That won't happen...like ever, well aside from Ace I will never listen.

Shing!

I looked over my shoulder and saw a blade coming out of my brothers arm. 'So my suspicions were correct when I sensed something from him.' I thought as my mouth hung open. Ace had his arm in it's knife form, ready to attack my brother if he made any sudden move.

"Ace, it's okay. He's just...a scythe," I gasped.

Why was my brother of all people the one who had the ability to transform into a scythe?! For crying out loud, his blade was similar to dad's. Why didn't I have that ability?! It didn't make sence, the eldest child was supposed to has the ability of their father and the youngest of their mother. Even Aunt Tsubaki's late brother knew that long before he became the Enchanted Sword. Ugh, why does my life have to suck?

XXX

When the party ended an everybody except for Ace, Takumi, and Uncle Star and Aunt Tsubaki left I grabbed my car keys and stormed out the door with Ace on my heels.

"Hey, what has gotten to you?" he asked as he spun me around.

"I just need some time alone, Ace! And if that's a problem to you, you can...you can g-g-" I started crying. I hated yelling at him, espcially when he was concerned about what my next move was going to be.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop crying, please. Seeing you this way makes me feel guilty for something I didn't do."

I was at my car now, tears running down my cheeks and my hair flopped in front of my face, covering my eyes from view. Ace was a foot away from me with his hands occupied with some small object that looked rather shiny. My hands were shaking as I realized that I had shown him the one side of me that slowly dragged me down into madness. And then it hit me. The madness, the psycotic uncontrolable thirst for blood. A horendous giggle escaped my lips, causing Ace to visibly take a step back.

"Ann...what are you doing? This isn't like you. Please come back to me, I'd never hurt you and you know it.

"I'm going to kill you and eat your corpse," I laughed.

"Annalin! Knock it off right now!"

"And after I've eaten you, I'll use your bones t-"

I froze. My vision began clearing up as the haze left them. Ace stood in front of me with a very fearful look on his face. I took a step forward and fell. My knees had gone out and before I knew it, my vision blacked out.

XXX

I woke up in a large room that had a familiar smell to it. I looked around the room as I came around and my sences were fully functioning. Out side the partly opened door, I could hear someone crying as another tried to get them to calm down. I heard my mom say something about the madness that had taken over my body and then the low voice of my dad.

When I was little, I remember hearing my parents talk about black blood. I was sitting in what is now the game room with Aunt Tsubaki. She was smiling and tickling me as I played with my toys. And then her smile vanished. My laughing stopped. The house fell silent. My parents walked in the room and told Aunt Tsubaki something that she agreed to before leaving. I whined a little until my mom picked me up and hugged me with tears in her eyes. My dad had the strangest of looks in his eyes that I'd never seen before, as if he was holding back to truth to long forgotten incident that was hitting him in waves.

"Is she okay?" came Ace's voice.

"Sit down. We have something to tell you that could help you out when she loses control of her actions and words," came my father's voice.

I covered my ears and screamed for Ace. I did it on purpose because I didn't want to hear about black blood more than I already had. It terrified me to no end. My skin always crawls when it's mentioned and I suddenly feel cold.

"Ann! What's wrong?" said Ace.

"N-nothing. I just...I don't know," I replied.

"I'm here now. Relax, nothing will ever hurt you as long as we're together."

"How long I that gonna be?"

"I was hoping for the rest of our lives."

I smiled as I pulled myself into his chest and took in a deep breath as my body relaxed from his gentle touch. Nothing could compete with how comfortable I was in his arms. Not even my bed made me feel as comfortable as I do in his arms. 


End file.
